


Savior

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Cat, Dean Has a Cat Allergy, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 7. výzva - Castiel, kočka a angstCastiel při cestě z nákupů najde kočku. A ani Deanova alergie jej nezastaví v tom si ji odnést do Bunkru





	

Celé se to vlastně odehrálo náhodou, a ve zpětném pohledu by Castiel nejspíš nedokázal říct, co jej to sychravé podzimní odpoledne donutilo odklonit se ze své obvyklé trasy, vejít do boční uličky.

Castiel byl člověk, a to již řadu týdnů. Poté, co se mu podařilo dostat se do Bunkru, Dean se samem usoudili, že bude nejlepší Castielovi ukázat slasti a strasti bytí lidskou bytostí. A tak se Castiel seznámil s těmi dobrými věcmi (jako například filmy, které si k překvapení obou bratrů poměrně užíval), a seznámil se i s těmi otravnými. Mezi ně, alespoň podle Deana, patřilo nakupování. A tak se vlastně Castiel dostal do této prekérní situace.

Jakjiž bylo zmíněno, celé se to stalo jedno podzimní odpoledne. Castiel se vracel z nákupů, procházející okolo parkoviště u místního supermarketu. Když však míjel temnou boční uličku, něco, snad pocit, jej donutilo se zastavit a odbočit. Byla to typická špinavá ulička. Otlučené zdi, pár popelnic, odpadky. Nic co by stálo za větší pozornost. Castiel si uličku pečlivě prohlédl, hledající příčinu svého nutkání. Nikde však nebylo nic zajímavého. Nakonec jen zavrtěl hlavou a otočil se k odchodu. A pak to uslyšel.

Tiché, skoro neslyšné zamňoukání.

Castiel se bleskově otočil, pátrající po zdroji onoho zvuku. Několika kroky šel hlouběji o uličky, botou odhrnující několik pytlů s odpadky, co ležely poházené okolo kontejnerů. A pak se jeden pytel ležící nedaleko od posledního kontejneru pohnul, a ozvalo se další zamňoukání. Castiel pečlivě odložil tašky s nákupem na zem, klekl si vedle a začal pomalu otevírat pytel. A tam byla – černá malá kočka, nebo spíše ještě kotě. Jakmile Castiel odhrnul plastový pytel stranou, kotě znovu zoufale zamňoukalo. Bývalý anděl se rozzlobeně zamračil. Kdo mohl spáchat takovou věc? Kotě již od pohledu vypadalo pohublé, špinavé, zanedbané. Castiel bez váhání natáhl ruce a vzal kotě do dlaní, ukrývající to malé třesoucí se tělíčko v teple svých dlaní.

A hlavou Castielovi bleskla jediná věc – nemůže ho tam nechat!

Další věc, která mu probleskla hlavou byla vzpomínka na jeden závažný problém – Deanova alergie na kočky.

Castiel se zamyšleně zahleděl do dáli, drbajcí kotě za uchem. Donést kotě do Bunkru by nebyl problém. Bylo to dost rozlehlé místo, takže i ukrýt jej by nemusel být problém. Mít jej u sebe v pokoji by asi nebyl nejlepší nápad, neboť Dean si rychle zvykl chodit ke Castielovi na návštěvy. Ale určitě by nebyl problém najít nějakou místnost, kde by se mohl o kotě starat.

„Myslím, že to Dean nakonec nějak pochopí,“ zamručel Castiel na kotě, vzal tašky s nákupem a vyrazil zpět na cestu.

 

 

Celá situace ze začátku šla mnohem lépe, než se odvážil Castiel doufat. Kotě prostě pronesl v kapse svého kabátu, rychle uklidil nákup a pak se vytratil na průzkum Bunkru. Našel několik místností, ale nakonec vybral vedlejší místnost patřící k archivu, kterou Literáti naplnili až po strop krabicemi se složkami. Vše bylo pouze administrativa, což eliminovalo Deanův zájem na nulu. Vyrobit ze staré krabice od spisů pelech pro kotě byla otázka pár minut.

Když však Castiel pozoroval jak kotě zřejmě vyčerpáním téměř ihned usulo, došlo mu, že jen místo na spaní stačit nebude. Prioritou číslo jedna se rozhodně muselo stát krmení.

 

A pak Castiel narazil na první problém. Večer všichni tři seděli u televize, sledující akční film, který Dean vybral. Vše bylo v pořádku. Sam našel film, Dean donesl popcorn (protože podle Deana nešlo film sledovat bez něj, i když Castiel tomu pravidlu příliš nedůvěřoval), Castiel donesl nějaké deky. Ale jakmile se usadili, a Dean zapnul film, stačilo pár minut, než začal Dean kýchat. Jednou, dvakrát. Když se to stalo už popáté, Sam se na něj s jasnou obavou ve tváři otočil.

„Něco na tebe leze?“

„Ne... Cítím se v pohodě,“ zamumlal Dean zmateně.

Castiel měl pocit, že chtěl ještě ěco dodat, ale další jeho slova přerušilo opětovné kýchání.

„Zní to jako alergie,“ nadhodil Sam.

„Nesmysl,“ odbyl jej Dean mávnutím ruky. „Kočku jsem neviděl týdny! Z blízka spíš měsíce... Ale nechápu... Sakra!“

A další vlna kýchání.

„Je možné, že jde o nachlazení,“ nadhodil Castiel ledabyle, snažící se držet svůj výraz. „Možná by sis měl jít lehnout, a zítra ti bude lépe.“

„Jasně mami,“ odfrkl si Dean ironicky, ale celá věta se vzápětí ztratila v další vlně kýchání.

„Hej vole, vypadni odsud,“ rozesmál se Sam, „nechci abys to tu roznášel!“

Zatímco se Dean a Sam dál hádali, Castiel si poněkud nepříjemně poposedl. Jak se to mohlo stát? Kotě bylo bezpečně ukryté v jiné části bunkru! Mohl snad být Dean více sensibilní, než jiní alergici?

 

 

Castiel sice neměl žádné veterinární vzdělání, ale bylo mu jasné, že kotě se stále nelepší. I když se snažil sebevíc, skoro nežralo, prospalo většinu doby, kdy s ním Castiel byl. To byly přesně ty chvíle, kdy Castiel proklínal svou současnou existenci. Nebylo to tak, že by nebyl rád člověk. Byla to zajímavá zkušenost, i když se zdálo, že bohužel permanentní.

Ale byla tam ta bezmoc, která Castiela nenechala pomalu spát. Kdyby to bylo dříve, když byl Anděl Páně, stačil by jediný dotyk. Nyní? Nic. Castiel jen mohl seděl vedle krabice, sledující to malé spící kotě, doufající, že se vše nakonec zlepší.

 

 

„Něco se mi na tom nelíbí,“ zamumlal Dean temně a znovu si utřel nos kapesníkem.

Deanovo kýchání pokračovalo téměř stále, nebo alespoň jej Castiel jinak neviděl. Kýchal uvnit, kýchal venku, v Impale, při jídle, při filmech (tam se zdálo, že je kýchání nejhorší). Castiel to nechápal. V některých případech byli od kočky vzdáleni celé míle!

„Možná nová alergie?,“ navrhl Sam s pokrčenm rameny. „Není to tak, že bys nemohl nějakou získat.“

„Ale na co? Vše je při starém! Mám dokonce i stejný šampon!“

Castiel tyto chvíle používal jako cvičení pro zlepšení ovládání svého těla. Všiml si, že kdykoliv se tohle téma objevilo v hovoru, začal velmi viditelně poposedávat, a to přivolávalo nechtěnou pozornost obou bratrů. Být člověk opravdu nebylo snadné!

„Tak doktor. Udělá ti testy. Bude dobré vědět, čemu se vyhnout,“ pousmál se Sam a poplácal Deana po rameni.

„Nesnáším doktory,“ zamručel Dean zlostně a vytáhl nový kapesník.

 

 

Bylo to horší, tím si byl Castiel jistý. Castiel schovával kotě již celý týden, ale věci byly jen horší. Tento den u něj Castiel trávil už několik hodin, snažící se mu pomoc nažrat se, napít. Ale kotě jen apaticky leželo, prakticky reagovalo jen na to, když jej vzal Castiel do náruče. Castiel si byl jistý, co to znamená, i když to nic neměnilo na tom, že si to nechtěl přiznat.

Byl dospělý muž. Člověk, sice krátce, ale velmi dlouhou dobu Anděl, s přístupem k obrovské moci Nebes. I nyní, jako člověk, tak nebyl bezbranný. Nemohl přeci být.

Proč však pak nedokázal zachránit ani jedno malé kotě? Neudělal přeci dost?

Castiel s povzdechem zavřel oči, hlavu si opřel o stěnu. Dobře věděl, že by neměl mít takové myšlenky. Oba bratři mu stále opakovali, že i když je jen člověk, stále je užitečný. Ale Castiel si užitečně nepřišel. Přišel si bezmocně. A tolik to nenáviděl. Nemoci něco zastavit, nemoci někomu pomoci. Co když příště to nebude kotě, ale třeba Sam? Bude umírat, a Castiel mu nebude schopen pomoci? Nebo to bude Dean...

Castiel se podíval dolů na kotě, uvědomující si, že je až příliš potichu. Trochu rozechvěle zvedl kotě ke své tváři, všímající si, jak se jeho hlavička bezvládně zhoupla na stranu.

A bylo to tu. Další, koho nemohl zachránit.

Castiel si kotě přivinul do náruče a zhluboka se nadechl, nenávidící ten pocit slz, píchajících v očích. Bylo to jen hloupé kotě, to by jistě bylo to, co by mu každý řekl. Ale přesto...

Castiel téměř nadskočil leknutím, když se dveře do skladu prudce otevřely, a v nich se zjevil Dean. Castiel jen sledoval, jak Dean přejel pohledem přes krabici ležící na zemi vedle něj, pak na kotě, a pak rovnou na něj.

„Takže, nechceš mi něco vysvětlit? Proč děláš z týhle zatuchlý kartotéky útulet pro zaběhnutý kočky?“

Castiel sklonil hlavu, prstem jemně hladící hebkou srst.

„Už na tom nezáleží,“ zamumlal tiše, spíše pro sebe.

Zdálo se však, že jej Dean slyšel. Za okamžik se Dean objevil před ním, klekl si naproti a kývl ke kotěti.

„Kde jsi ji našel?“

„Bylo u popelnic u supermarketu,“ odvětil Castiel, „někdo jej zřejmě odhodil v plastovém pytli.“

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„A tak ses rozhodl, že ji zachráníš?“

Castiel polkl, proklínající neschopnost ovládnout své vlastní tělo, a ztlumit vzlyk, co se mu vydral z hrdla.

„Nezachránil jsem nikoho...“

„Hej hej,“ vyhrkl Dean a naklonil se blíž, „co se děje?“

Castiel konečně vzhlédl, opětující Deanův nechápavý pohled. Pak prostě natáhl dlaně, a ukázal Deanovi malé bezvládné tělíčko. Dean se na kotě podíval, a s povzdechem zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nezvládla to?“

„Já to nezvládl,“ namítl Castiel a opatrně odložil kotě do krabice.

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Nezvládl jsem ho zachránit,“ odvětil Castiel roztřeseným hlasem. „Snažil jsem se, Deane, opravdu jsem se snažil! Udělal jsem všechno, co mě napadlo, já...“

Až když ucítil na obou ramenou Deanovu dlaně, Castiel si uvědomil, že skoro lapal po dechu.

„To se stává,“ namítl Dean jemným hlasem, pro něj tak netypickým. „Víš dobře sám, že nikdy nemůžeš zachránit všechny...“

Castiel však zavrtěl hlavou.

„Chtěl jsem mu pomoci... Zachránit ho... Ale prostě jsem nemohl. Nikdy se mi nepodařilo někoho zachránit...“

Dlaně na Castielových ramenou se přesunuly na jeho tvář, a Castiel tak byl nucen čelit Deanově upřenému pohledu.

„Mě jsi zachránil,“ namítl Dean nesmlouvavým tónem. „A to tolikrát, že bych to nemohl ani spočítat!“

„Ale já...“

„Ne, žádný ale! Chápu to, že ztráta vždycky bolí. Sakra, všichni to známe až moc dobře. Ale i když by se ti už nikdy nepodařilo nikoho zachránit, pro mě budeš vždycky můj spasitel. Je to jasné?“

Castiel polkl, neschopný se od toho pohledu odtrhnout.

„Jasné...“

 


End file.
